Touch enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Furthermore, some touch enabled devices make use of haptic effects, for example, haptic effects that change the coefficient of friction a user feels on a touch-surface. This type of haptic effect can be used to provide various information to the user. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for feedforward and feedback.